


Babysitting

by Maggiemaye



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Aunt Happy, F/M, Gen, Schmoop, post-Adaptation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6121156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggiemaye/pseuds/Maggiemaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I have everything I’ve ever wanted." Toby had been saying it a lot lately. Usually Happy just stared at him when he said it. Sometimes she laughed. If he said it to her right at this moment, though, she probably wouldn’t do either of those things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the long-ago prompt: "Quintis + holding hands." Maybe this kind of fits the bill? Thanks to helia for the prompt, and I hope y'all enjoy. Aunt Happy is a weakness of mine :)

They had planned to be a little more discreet in front of Ralph. Even though he had basically been the first to know that something was going on between her and Toby, Happy wasn’t eager to invite more conversations about their changing relationship. She’d even said as much to Toby on their way to Paige’s place to babysit that night.

“We need to act normal, Doc. Take the Quintis down about ten notches from the other day.”

“Okay,” Toby had replied, reaching over from the passenger seat to caress her thigh. “But if we act _too_ normal, Ralph will know we’re being weird. He’s smart that way.”

“Then you can make puppy eyes as much as you want, and I’ll refrain.”

“Please. Like you can resist these puppy eyes.” He’d fluttered his eyelashes at her, looking so ridiculous that Happy hadn’t been able to hide her smile.

“Somehow I don’t think that will be a problem.”

But there was something about being away from the garage, away from the opinions of their coworkers, that seemed to soften Happy’s guard. She brushed careless hands and shoulders against Toby throughout their Constructo Battle tournament (even as she and Ralph completely wiped the floor with him), and she was the one to take his hand underneath the dinner table. Toby’s face was a permanent smug grin all evening.

She took it upon herself to put the leftover takeout in Paige’s fridge, hoping for a moment alone. But Toby, damn him, followed her in.

“And you were worried about _my_ puppy eyes,” he murmured against her ear, soft enough so that Ralph wouldn’t hear.

“Shut up.” But she didn’t sound convincing even to herself, especially as she tilted her head to invite his mouth to her neck.

“This has got to be embarrassing for you, right? You can’t keep your hands off me.” He nuzzled into the juncture between her neck and shoulder, giving her the lightest of nips with his teeth. Happy pulled away before she could do something stupid like tug him into a dark hall closet.

“If you don’t stop talking,” she said, shutting the refrigerator door harder than strictly necessary, “we will absolutely not be picking this up when we get back to your place.”

Toby held his hands up as if they’d been burned, and immediately left the kitchen on his best behavior. Happy followed him a few moments later, laughing to herself. If Ralph noticed any strange behavior, he didn’t say a word.

At least movies didn’t have to involve much activity. Happy was relieved when Ralph suggested finding something on Netflix; this way, she could sit still for a while and get herself in check. She still crowded against Toby’s side, though, as they settled in. Keeping a little distance had been a fine plan in theory, but the plan had unraveled when Happy realized she didn’t actually _want_ to. He smiled down at her, pulling their joined hands to rest atop his thigh.

Not even thirty minutes into the movie, Toby fell asleep with his hand in hers. Happy and Ralph exchanged a grin.

“Is Toby old?”

“Nah, kid, he’s just lame.” She thought about pulling her hand free, but couldn’t bring herself to in the end. She and Ralph kept watching the movie in silence. Ralph was a quiet kid, a trait she generally liked in people. But now that Toby’s stream of commentary had dried up, Happy found herself missing it. She was about to shake him awake for some entertainment when she felt a Ralph-sized weight press against her other side.

“I’m really glad you guys didn’t have to leave,” he said on a huge yawn.

Happy’s eyes widened. She turned instinctively to Toby for help, something she did any time she caught the slightest whiff of EQ. But he was out cold, and Happy was on her own.

“Um…why would we leave, kiddo?” she said quietly.

He pointed to where her hand was joined with Toby’s and gave her a Look. Happy recognized a silent “oh, please” when she saw one.

“Oh. So you heard about Walter’s rule.”

“Just because you guys don’t see me, doesn’t mean I’m not listening,” he informed her, using up the last of his ten-year-old attitude before sagging back against her, rubbing his eyes. “And I didn’t want you to leave. No one else is very good at Constructo Battle. Or magic tricks.”

“Even Toby’s not very good at magic tricks,” Happy pointed out.

“Yeah, but at least he’s funny.”

“True.” She looked back over at Toby. His head was tipped back against the couch, the ever-present hat slipping off inch by inch. Happy wondered if he’d notice its absence if the thing ended up falling to the floor.

“I like doing that stuff with you guys. And we wouldn’t have been a cyclone without you.” Ralph yawned again. Happy watched his eyes close and was reminded once again of movie showings and dented fenders. In an instant she was boiling mad at Walter again, for threatening to break up the team. She was sure that when he’d come up with his ultimatum he hadn’t spared a second thought for Ralph.

Toby muttered something incoherent and tightened his hand around hers. Happy blinked back to the moment, looking at first one boy genius and then the other. Something tight began to rise up in her chest, something she couldn’t name yet.

“I’m always here for you, kid. I promise. And so is this lump.” She gestured to Toby with her free hand, knowing he would kill to hear this conversation. At first she had thought he might be secretly awake and listening, but there was no way he’d be able to keep quiet this long if that were the case. Maybe Happy would tell him about it later; then again, maybe she wouldn’t. She hadn’t decided yet.

“Yeah, I know,” said Ralph, sounding almost asleep himself.

“We can finish the movie later if you want, pal. Maybe you should go to bed.”

“No, I want to see the end,” he said, wrenching his eyelids apart as if they had been open the whole time. Happy grinned up at the ceiling and pretended she believed his performance.

By the time the credits rolled she was pinned between two sleeping boys. Her left arm was awkwardly trapped where Ralph was leaning on it; he hadn’t even seen the middle of the movie, let alone the end. Slowly, she shifted so that he could rest against her side, settling her arm gingerly across his thin shoulders. She’d held a baby bird in the palm of her hand once, and the heartbeat-in-throat feeling was basically the same.

All of a sudden she knew what to call that tightness in her chest. It was gratitude, _relief,_ that their family was intact. Not only intact, but even better than she’d hoped for. Toby probably could have told her that in a second, annoying shrink that he was, but it often took Happy longer to come to these conclusions about emotion. If it wasn’t anger, she usually didn’t know what to do with it. Lately, though, there hadn’t been much for her to be angry about.

 _I have everything I’ve ever wanted._ Toby had been saying it a lot lately. Usually Happy just stared at him when he said it. Sometimes she laughed. If he said it to her right at this moment, though, she probably wouldn’t do either of those things.

She smoothed Ralph’s hair, glancing around even though she knew no one was watching her. Before she could lose her resolve, she leaned down to press a kiss to the crown of his head. And after a minute, she turned around and kissed Toby’s temple for good measure. His lips were within reach and Happy was tempted for a moment, but she decided it wasn’t worth disturbing the stillness. This was fragile; it was precious.

“Love you,” she mumbled into the darkness, testing it out. It felt…okay. Maybe better than okay. Eventually, she’d even be able to say it when they were actually listening.

She settled back against Toby’s shoulder, enjoying his warmth at her side. As she closed her own eyes, Happy thought she felt her shield slip down just a little further.

* * *

 

“I’m home, guys!” Paige called as she opened her front door. “Finally. How was—“

She stopped in her tracks when she got to the living room, taking in the sight of three sleeping geniuses snuggling like puppies on one side of the couch. The Netflix screen saver flashed bright red on their faces. Ralph was nestled under Happy’s arm; her hand rested gently on his hair. She and Toby were pressed together as well, holding hands and snoring softly in tandem.

Immediately, Paige got her phone out. She wasn’t the one with a photographic memory, after all, and she needed to capture this moment. It had moved swiftly into the top ten most adorable things she’d ever seen in her entire life.

She texted the picture to Toby. After a moment’s hesitation, she sent it to Happy, too. She might get all huffy when she saw she’d been photographed against her will, but Paige was also willing to bet that Happy’s phone background wouldn’t be the same for long.


End file.
